1. Field
The present disclosure relates to speech recognition in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and system for generating a document using speech data capable of increasing usability by providing a function of automatically editing the document using a speech feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses generally perform functions of copying, faxing, scanning, printing, and the like. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional image forming apparatus having a speech recognition function. Referring to FIG. 1, the image forming apparatus recognizes speech data input by using a voice to text function, converts the speech data into text, and sends and prints the text via email, server message block/file transfer protocol (SMB/FTP), an internal storage medium, an external storage medium, etc. The speech data is obtained from a telephone, a microphone, or a stored speech file. FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional image forming apparatus that prints input speech data as a final output.
Meanwhile, the development of a speech recognition technology facilitates the development of voice to text (VTT), text to voice (TTV), etc. It is useful if a stored speech file or speech data received through a phone is not simply printed but is automatically edited for the purpose of user convenience.
Speech recognition is a process of mapping an acoustic signal to text by using a computer or an information device. The information device converts speech data into text by using speech recognition.
However, a conventional technology uniformly converts speech data into a text file through VTT, and sends (via fax, email, and SMB/FTP) or prints the text file. Thus, no document editing is performed on the finally converted text file, which deteriorates usability of the finally converted text file.